Psychic Fist
Martial artists who work to combine the power of the mind with the physical form, psychic fists believe that psionic power is something to be nurtured and developed. Monks of psionic races are the most common to become psychic fists, although monks who have taken levels in psionic classes could also become psychic fists. As most psychic fists are monks, they are typically of a lawful alignment. However, it is not uncommon that monks who have become nonlawful take up the path of the psychic fist to continue developing their abilities while exploring their psionic potential. Role: '''The psychic fist is a front-line fighter who excels at blending his martial prowess with his mental ability to overcome enemies. While they do not have the defensive capabilities of others, they gain unique features that allow them to survive in the fray. '''Alignment: '''Any. '''HD: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a psychic fist, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Base Attack Bonus: '+4. * '''Skill: '''Acrobatics 6 ranks. * '''Feat: 'Psionic Fist or Psionic Weapon. * '''Psionics: '''Must have a power point reserve of at least 1 power point. * '''Special: '''Must have a ''Ki ''pool of at least 1 point. '''Class Skills: '''The psychic fist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Autohypnosis (Wis), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex). '''Skill Points at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the psychic fist prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Psychic fists gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Monk Abilities A psychic fist’s class levels stack with his monk levels for the purpose of determining his unarmed damage, bonuses to Armor Class, unarmored speed, and flurry of blows. His class levels do not apply to other monk abilities such as slow fall, ki ''strike abilities, and so on. '''Manifesting' A psychic fist gains manifesting ability if he did not already have it. His power points per day, powers known, and maximum power level known are given on Table: The Psychic Fist. He chooses his powers from the psychic warrior power list. To learn or manifest a power, he must have a Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level, the save DCs for his powers are Wisdom-based, and he uses his Wisdom score to determine bonus power points. Alternatively, if the psychic fist was capable of manifesting psionic powers before becoming a psychic fist, he may choose to forgo this training, instead opting to progress his existing manifesting class as described on the table above. At each indicated level, he gains power points, access to new powers, and an improved manifester level as if he had gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to earlier. If he belonged to more than one manifesting class before becoming a psychic fist, he must choose which class to add the level of psychic fist to for the purposes of power points, access to new powers, and manifester level. Once the psychic fist has chosen his manifesting path, it can never be changed – not even with effects such as psychic reformation. ''Ki ''Power (Su) Upon achieving 2nd level, a psychic fist adds 1/2 his psychic fist level to his monk level to determine the number of points in his ki ''pool and the effect of his ''ki ''strike. '''Infused Body (Su)' A 3rd level psychic fist’s internal power strengthens his physical form. As long as the psychic fist maintains psionic focus, he gains damage reduction 1/-. This improves to 2/- at 6th level, and 3/- at 9th level. Mesmerizing Glow (Su) A psychic fist of 4th level can, as a standard action, spend 1 ki ''point to perform a visually-dazzling display, dazing up to half his class level in targets for one round unless the targets make a successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 psychic fist level + psychic fist’s Wisdom modifier). All targets must be within 30 feet of the psychic fist and have line of sight to him to be affected. '''Bonus Feat' At 5th and 10th level, a psychic fist can take any psionic feat as a bonus feat. He must still meet all prerequisites for the feat. Concentrated Will (Su) Upon achieving 6th level, a psychic fist has learned to harness his internal energy to shrug off attacks that would harm others. Any time the psychic fist would suffer hit point damage, he may spend 2 ki ''points as an immediate action and make an Autohypnosis check (DC equal to double the damage of the attack) to ignore the damage. If the psychic fist fails the Autohypnosis check, the ''ki ''points are still spent and he still takes the damage. '''Psionic Acrobatics (Ex)' As long as a psychic fist of 7th level or higher maintains psionic focus, he adds his Wisdom modifier to his Acrobatics checks. Psychic Fusion (Su) At 10th level, whenever a psychic fist successfully confirms a critical with a melee attack, he can manifest a power as a swift action. The power must include the target of the attack as one of its targets or in its area of effect and have a normal manifesting time of 1 standard action or less. Manifesting this power does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics